Molecular Lionel
Hey, this is Danny Hey, this is Tim. Tim? Yeah, I work out at Tongue Jam as a session man. I was talkin' to ya at the park. Oh, okay, cool. Yeah I was tryin' to get ya in the band, Molecular Lionel? Oh, okay. Yeah uh-yeah, actually I'm havin' trouble rememberin' which parts. I was thinkin' we just come out; we hump it lyrically, you know what I mean? Just me, you, and uh one dude Hicky. Just hook you up. Get hype, ya know? It sounds good man, I dunno anything that you're talkin' about but it sounds like a great plan. We talked about this, playboy, in the park. Yeah? Yeah? We're thinkin', you know '''whoa, the first show we come out there with no ladders.' Right? '''We primp you out. We ramp ya up. Just do a real ear-slammer, the whole thing.' Yeah, ear-slammer, I like ear-slammers, man. Uuuuhh-you know what I'm sayin'? Mmmhmm Just tappin' one or two strings. Yeah, yeah. Two is too many. Two is too many. At first we will be going in... twelve directions comin' out of this chamber, know what mean? Right, right. Aaand Hicky just has his one stick he'll be tappin' '''Yeah That's how people will be feelin' him, at first, ya know? Ya know?' Yeah. I think twelve directions is too many. I do- I think we need to do one direction. '''Then we start pipin' you up sayin' "Johny's got a sack." Just you, me, and Hicky.' Right People'll be bumpin' up, uh, Hicky's rack. Ya know? Ya know? Mmmhmm. I love it. I love it. got... I'm on board. You got your equo-neck? Mhm, yeah. I got my equo-neck and my equo-neck's echo. So you just take your equo-neck and have it, you know, Molecular Lionel. So what '''love it. I love it I'm proposin' then we go in about twenty four different directions after that; just take off all the strings on''' the echo?' everything, ya know? 'Mhm' Just keep one string crackin'. Just one string 'mhm, and then we'll plump ya up. Yeah, man. I... I love gettin' plumped. Like a... analog dog toy, ya feel me? Yeah, man, I do. Hey, how's the weather there, man? Uh, it's fair. You know? It's fair. So, you just keep on tappin; eventually we're gonna get all fretless and stringless like a pipe down. '''Yeah Ya know what I mean?' Yup '''Then we come back out and hype you up like a scarecrow playboy kinda thing.' Yeah yeah yeah yeah. No, but ya know? I do know man, I already knew. You can just start out like beep beep beeep, right? Mmhmm, that's too much. Keep the park people beepin, ya know? Right, keep 'em beepin'. Then we roll Hicky out there in his clam-van. Yeah. We talked about this. Yeah, no, I remember I remember this entire conversation happening exactly like this, word for word, the last time. I got this rhythm I've been workin' on. ''*Rhythm plays*'' That's just a portion. That's perfect, man. That's really beautiful. Just get it hype, ya know? So the people in the park can plug ya in-n-out, ya know what I mean? Yeah, yeah. That's sideways. So we're just gonna get ya maxed out. Cool, man. That's how I want to be. Like a dog toy, ya know? Yeah. Like, yeah So, no one could ask for anything more, man. You better hop to it. Okay, I'm doin' it. I'm on it. So image-wise we're gonna need ya to be beard-headed. Yeah, I can do that. Just that- I turn it around. It's gonna be good. Be in the park, get the park people beepin' and we're gonna primp ya up, plump ya out like an ear-slam tongue-jam. Yeah. I'm on board, man. You just keep one string crackin', awright? Yeah. I do it man. I thank you for everything you do and your vision. Have at it, man. Yeah Have at it and and we'll plump ya up, ya know? Yeah, this is, uh, this is a beautiful thing. Well thanks, man, I appreciate it. And then I'll rub ya down on your feet. Do it. Yeah. Perfect. I'll touch ya. All right, I'll touch ya later. Touch ya. Touch ya, too. Late. Bye. Category:Music Category:Friendly chats